Juan sad story
by Queenstupid
Summary: This story is about Juan and how his life turned around. Twice. He also makes friends along the way. And they figure out his destiny. Plus it's a shocking one at that!
1. The beginning

Hey I'm Queenstupid and this is my first story!! This is just about animals. I like animals that's why!! So I hope you like it!!

In a location unknown

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"MOMMY NO!"

Silence.

"MOM!"

"Hey get back here you little brat!"

Right now we have arrived right in the middle of a brake in. The robbers just killed the mother of the poor little male red wolf about the age of 12. He wore a white tang top, baby blue shorts with a hole in the back for his tail (duh), and brown sandals. The mother just pushed her child out of the way from gun shoots, and in return, she was killed. Now the male wolf Juan is running out of the house and trying to get to safety.

"Listen I'll go get the kid and you get the goods. Got it?" Asked a blue hedgehog (not Sonic the Hedgehog).

"Fine." Said the other robber a brown hawk.

Minutes later the two robbers meet back in the dinning room to discuss their progress. The only thing they didn't know was that Juan ran out of the house with only the clothes on his back.

"Damn it were did he go?!" Cried the hedgehog.

"How the hell should I know? You were the one who was chasing him." Said the hawk.

"Oh I'm sorry I lost him. So sue me! But you did get the goods right?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Good now lets get out of here."

"But why don't we show the world what we are made of."

"Alright do what ever you want but I'm going back to the base."

"Don't worry I won't be long" Said the hawk with a smirk.

Now with Juan who is still running

Here we meet Juan again only he is crying with blood on his knees. But hey if you were his age you would cry to after losing your mom to right? And plus his dad died years before. Oh and the blood is just cuts he got when he tried to get out of his home. This stupid kid jumped through a window! A damn window for crying out loud!

**Why did this happen to me? **He thought as he ran. **What did I do to deserve this?!**

The next day

**House burned to the ground, Susie Jackson found dead, and her 12 year old son Juan Jackson is missing. **Said a news reporter. **Police is on a search to find the killers and to find the lost child. Reward of $500 will be given to who ever finds the killers or the red wolf.**

"Well it looks like I have a job to do." Said a grey raccoon. He was wearing a black west and black shorts.

This raccoon does have a name but I'd rather not say it just yet.

Now in the woods

Right now Juan is still sleeping in a tent he made out of leaves and branches. He is dreaming of the good times and bad times he had with his family.

_Flashback_

"_Honey time for dinner! Come and get it!" Cried Susie._

"_Alright mom I'm coming!" Said Juan._

"_So how was your day?"_

"_It was awesome! Me, Juliet, and Iggy all went down to the old dam in the woods and talked about what ever the heck we wanted to!"_

"_Sounds like you guys had fun."_

"_We did but the best thing was when we went swimming in the river! And Iggy caught a fish in his mouth! It was so funny!"_

"_Wow I wish I could had of came with you!"_

"_Oh mom you know you couldn't come because you had to mak-"_

_BOOM!_

"_What was that?!" Cried Juan._

"_I don't kn- Juan get out." Said Sissy with concern._

"_What?"_

"_GET OUT OF THE WAY!"_

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_Silence._

"MOM!!!!" Cried Juan as he sat straight up hitting his head on his home-made tent.

Just then tears started coming down his face. He felt hurt. Not from the cuts on his legs, or from the bump on his head, it was from the pain from his heart. He wanted his mommy and daddy back, more than anything he has ever wanted before.

**I swear when I find who did this I will…I will… **He thought as his face got more and more red.

CRACK!!

**What was that?!**

CRACK!!!!

**Ok I think I should get out of here. NOW!**

And he did. He ran out of his home-made tent (which feel apart) and ran deeper into the woods. Soon he was deeper than he has ever been. He had no idea were he was but he kept on running. Juan kept running for about 5 minutes before he stopped. He was trying to catch his breath. He then looked around to only see black. Deep, dark, unforgiving black. This was because he was so deep in the woods that the trees blocked most of the sun light. But there was some here and there but that's beside the point.

**How is that possible? Oh forget that for now Juan! Lets try to figure out who is here or who isn't here.**

"Hello? Is anyone out there?" Cried Juan in a scared tone.

"Boo!" Said a strange voice out of no were. This voice was very dark and spooky though.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" He cried while falling to the ground.

"Hahaha that was as funny as I thought it would be!"

"Hey that wasn't funny! Wait, who are you?" He asked first with anger then with fear.

"Oh I'm Santa! And I just stopped by to give you your gift for being a good boy this year."

"Oh haha very funny! But really who are you?!" Asked Juan as he got up.

"You can call me Shadow!"

Just then a male black lion wearing a black T-shirt and black pants with no shoes jumped out from the trees above and landed right in front of Juan. Juan only looked at him with wonder in his eyes. He wanted to know how he did that and why he was here.

"So what's your name little kid?"

"It's Juan. And I am not a little kid! I am almost 13!"

"Oh sorry, but nice to meet you Juan! What brings you to this neck of the woods?" Said Shadow while shaking Juan's hand as hard as he could.

"I was chased out of my house and I ran for cover here. Then I heard a loud cracking sound and I ran further in. But why does it matter to you?" Juan said while gaining back his hand and the felling that came with it.

"Because I can help you out here son."

"Oh really. How do you expect to do that?"

"Let me tell you this, I have been here for about oh say 5 years so that means I know how to survive."

"Well good for you. But why haven't you left yet?"

It took a while for Shadow to answer this question. He knew the way out but he never left.

"I don't know why." He said under his breath.

"What? What do you mean you don't know?" Asked Juan.

"I mean what I said. I don't know why I don't leave, I know the way out but I chose not to go."

"Weird. Did something happen to you that made you come here?"

…

…

…

"Hello?! Are you there?!" Said Juan who saw Shadow space out.

"Huh? Or sorry. I don't really remember. All I remember is when I was 10 I woke up and found my self here. I looked around to find my mom and dad but I couldn't find them. But instead I found the way out 2 years later."

"Wow. I know how it feels to lose your mom and dad." Said Juan after looking at a locket around his neck. Inside it (on the left) was a picture of Susie in a white wedding dress and there was another figure. It was his father José. He was wearing a black and white tux with a red tie. This was his parents wedding picture. There was another a picture (on the right) with Susie, José, and Juan were all sitting down for their family portrait. Just then he started to cry.

"Hey are you ok?"

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine."

"You don't look it."

"Oh who asked you?! Anyway all I want to do now is go home. So see you later or never Shadow.

"Wait you aren't going the right way!"

But it was to late for Juan ran even more deeper in to the woods in hopes that he finds the way out.

"Well it looks like I am baby-sitting tonight." Said Shadow as he ran after Juan.

Unknown place

"What do you mean you couldn't find him?!" Cried a male light grey puma. He wore a black tux. Not very special is it?

Right now we are in an old abandoned warehouse were we see the two robbers again. The room only has one light so it is really dark. But the only thing under the light is an old rung about 10 years old that was brown with a big circle in the middle, which is a darker brown. You can also see a grey tile on the rest of the floor.

"I'm sorry Walter but we couldn't find the kid!" Cried the blue hedgehog (still not Sonic).

"Yeah he must had of ran out of the house!" Said the brown hawk.

"I don't care! All I want is him found and brought here!"

Just then there was a silence between the three.

"WELL WGAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!?!? GO OUT AND FIND HIM!!"

"Yes sir we will get right on it!" Cried the hawk as he grabbed his comrade and ran out the door.

"Alright. YOU! YES YOU THERE! Bring in John. I have a mission for him." Said Walter with a laugh. It was a laugh that a man would have. A man mad with power.

End

Ok so how did you like it? I hope you did! So if you did then tell me!! And it you have any idea's for anything else, tell me!!

Review and comment please!! Thank you!

Bye!


	2. unwanted guest

Hey!!! This is the second chapter of my story!! But I bet you knew that though. But anyway, I know this chapter is up quickly but I made it a while ago. The same thing is with a few more chapters in the feature. But anyway, ENJOY!!!!!

On an abandoned beach

This beach is abandoned but it is very beautiful. There are small waves, the beach is clean (no duh it hasn't been used in a long time), and there is a gorgeous sunset. But just now a white tiger dressed in a black cloak (with her tail sticking out) walked on the beach. And she isn't alone for a bat in the same outfit walked out there to. They kept walking until they were face to face. No one said anything until the white tiger said, "So do you have the mission for me?"

"Oh Shawna when don't I?" Said the bat in a calm tone.

There was an awkward silence between the two.

"You are so lucky I still hire you. But I have the mission. It is going to be a long one. Do you think you can do it?"

"It all depends. How much?" Asked the white tiger now known as Shawna.

"$500k. That ok?"

"Sounds fine. Now about the mission."

"Your mission is to watch over this kid" Said the bat while showing her a picture of Juan.

"That's it?! Why do I have to watch over him?! Do I look like a babysitter to you?!"

"Don't underestimate him Shawna. He is the key or "portal" that Walter has been looking for. If he gets his hands on him then the world will be done for."

"Fine I'll do it but send the money to my account ok?"

"Great. I will send it right away. You can go now."

"Good but I have two questions."

"Anything."

"One who is this kid and two were do I find him?"

"His name is Juan Jackson son of Susie and José Jackson. Last time we tracked him, he was spotted in the Great Dark Woods."

"Gotcha and on that note, I'll see you later."

The bat nodded as he saw Shawna walk away. Once she was gone he to took his leave. But neither of them knew that there was a pair of dark eyes watching them.

In the woods

"Juan? Juan? Juan were are you?!" Cried Shadow. It has been 2 days after the last chapter and Juan is still missing.

**Where the hell did he go?! I should have grabbed his arm before he ran off. **He though.

"Juan?! Come out, come out, come out were ever you are."

**Ok this is getting so fucken stupid! And, oh great it is almost night. Hey look there's a cave! I'll stay there for the night.**

So Shadow ran into the cave and he tried to make a bed.

With Juan

"Oh great I'm lost! Now were should I go?!" Said Juan to him self. He looked around in hopes that he finds something like a hollow tree or a cave to sleep in tonight. So far he has found nothing.

**This just grate! Were am I going to sleep tonight?! **He though.

Just then he found a huge cave and ran in there as fast as his legs could go. But to his surprise he found a bed of leaves. And soon a black figure came out of the back of the cave.

"Juan!" Cried the figure.

"Shadow?! Oh thank god it is you!"

(If you saw the coming clap for your self)

"Were have you been?! You should know not to run deeper into the woods because you just get more lost!"

"Well sorry I thought this could be the way out of here!"

"Fine whatever. But let's just take care of this in the morning ok? I'll bring you to the exit then." Said Shadow with a yawn.

"Oh alright." Said Juan as he was laying down to get some sleep. But then a strange sound was heard and Juan sat straight up.

"Shadow did you hear that?" He said in fear.

"Hear what?" Shadow said in a sleepy voice. He didn't care about the noise right now. All he wanted was some sleep.

"I heard a weird sound from out side the cave."

"Fine I'll go check it out."

So he did. Shadow walked right out of the cave (while bobbing left to right) and he look out side. "I don't see anythi-"

CRACK!!!

"Ok now I heard something!" He said this like he was wide awake now.

"What should we do?"

"I will stand gard while you go to sleep. Got it?"

"Ok but why are you garding me?"

"Just because now just go to sleep!" He said angrily.

"Ok fine!"

So Shadow stood outside the cave and watched for anything that might wanted to hurt them. Mostly Juan. Shadow looks at Juan not like a strange boy, but as a little brother. He doesn't know why, he just does. Just then the sound came louder than before.

CRACK!!!!

"Who's there?!" Shadow shouted with anger.

"Santa! Who else?!" Said a voice out from the trees.

"Don't play that one with me! I know that trick!"

"Oh fine. But give me the boy and no one will get hurt!"

"NEVER!! You will have to go through me first!!!"

"Fine then I will."

Right after that a male black kangaroo wearing navy blue vest, jeans, and no shoes on jumped out from the trees. He had a calm face but his eyes had a felling like he wanted to fight. And he had to be at lest 35 years old.

"So do you want to battle or dance?" He said.

"Oh hard choice I like both so much. But here is my answer!" Said Shadow as he ran toward the kangaroo and tried to punch him in the face. But to his surprise he got a foot to the head.

"Ha! You call that an answer?! Here's a better one!" Cried the kangaroo.

He then started to punch Shadow in the face multiple times. Shadow tried to dodge the punches but the kept going to fast for him. But after 2 minutes of nonstop punching, Shadow was finally able to grab one of the kangaroo's hands and stopped him. The kangaroo was surprised by this and that gave Shadow a chance. He kicked the kangaroo in the stomach and it sent him backward. Just as the kangaroo hit the tree he vanished.

**What the?! Were did he go?! **Thought Shadow. He looked around but he saw nothing.

So Shadow went back to garding the cave. Just as he got to the entrance he was kicked in the back and sent all the way to the other end of the cave. The sound from the impact was so loud it woke up Juan. He then saw the kangaroo try to grab him but he got out of the way and ran for cover.

"Hey get back here you little brat!" Shouted the kangaroo.

"HEY!!!! Leave him alone!" Shadow cried while getting off the wall and running after the kangaroo.

But yet again Shadow was sent back to the wall.

"Maybe next time you'll stay on that wall." Said the kangaroo. He then started to look for Juan. However Juan wasn't able to be seen.

**Ok this guy is tough and he is after Juan. I don't know why though but there has to be a way to stop him. But how?!** Thought Shadow while still on the wall.

"Hey little kid were are you hiding?! My master wants you to come play with him." Said the kangaroo.

**Come on Juan I have to think of something! There has to be a w- That's it! **Thought Juan. He then came out of his hiding spot which was behind the kangaroo and he jumped up and slammed on his tail. The kangaroo only cried in pain as he tried to get Juan off his tail. But after Juan landed on his tail, he bit it as hard as he could. All the kangaroo did was cry in pain but he was also hitting his tail into different rocks as hard as he could. Juan only cried in pain.

"Juan!" Cried Shadow as he could see the tears coming off the little wolf's face. He then got off the wall (again) and ran forward (again). But this time the kangaroo wasn't watching him and Shadow was able to kick him in the face.

"OWW! God damn it! This isn't worth it!" Said the kangaroo as he vanished one last time.

No a once peaceful cave had blood and holes everywhere. Even Shadow and Juan were covered in it. But most of the blood was Shadow's because of the hits he took.

"Are you ok?" Shadow asked Juan almost breathlessly.

"Yeah I'm fine but what about you?! You are covered in blood!" Cried Juan who was more concerned about his new friend.

"Yeah I'll be all…" Shadow said as he fainted from exhaustion.

**Oh man Shadow fainted! I should cover his cuts before he loses too much blood. **Thought Juan as he got some leaves and covered his friend with them. This was to help stop the bleeding.

In a casino far away

To start with this isn't your normal casino from the 21st century. For this casino is more virtual than anything. There are also 44 different neon lights, clocks, ect. Also, there are 33 virtual poker tables, 27 slots, 4 bars, 2 free card game tables, and one wood carved Indian stachu that dispenses cigarettes. The walls are striped with red, black, and orange (in that order).

In the middle of a poker table is a familiar figure. But it was some what different. This figure wore a reverse tux (what ever is black is white and what ever is whit is black) and he had black dress shoes. And also at the same table there were 5 other people playing.

"Hit me dealer I'm felling lucky tonight!" Shouted Walter. He was playing Black Jack at on of the poker tables. He had an ace of hearts and an 8 of clubs.

"5 of spades. Do you want to hit again?" Said the dealer.

"Hell yeah!"

"5 of clubs. Hit again?"

"No fucken way!"

"Alright show hands."

Lucky for Walter he won. But something stopped his celebration. He felt something touch his shoulder. Walter turned around to see a male black kangaroo.

"Oh, hello John. Was your mission a success?" He asked in a serious tone.

"Just as planed. But there was one set back. It turns out that he isn't alone. He is now with Shadow Black. The two really give a good fight."

"Ok but you showed them we mean business?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now you are dismissed."

John only nodded then he left. He knew what he had to do. And it wasn't going to be pretty.

End

So what did you think?! Tell me, tell me!!!

Oh and one more thing. Some of the people in this story are either from my family or friends! Here are the people who I know:

Shawna- She is my real mom. She also likes white tigers so that's what I made her as.

Walter- He is my real dad. He really didn't care what animal I made him but he did say porcupine first. And after a few changes he became a puma. And his favorite color is grey so that's his color!

John- He is my mom's friend but I like him to! He wanted to be a kangaroo because they are fast and hard working. I think that's what he told my mom. But unlike my dad, his favorite color is black so, he's a black kangaroo!

Well please review. And the next chapter will be up in a few days, sooner than that, or even later! It all depends when I want to put it up.


	3. The spy

Ok heres my third chapter!!!!! I'm sorry I'm just happy to being able to put theses things on line!!! So I hope you enjoy!!!

In the woods

**Uhhh my head! **Thought Shadow. He had finally woke up after he fainted in the last chapter. Oh and by the way, when he fainted he hit his head. **Hey wait, were is Juan?!**

"Juan?! Were are you?!" He cried.

"Shadow?! You're alright!" Shouted Juan while carrying fish in his arms.

"Yeah I'm fine. But were did you get the fish?"

"I got them down by a river. It's not to far from here."

"WHAT YOU LEFT THE CAVE?!?! YOU KNOW THERE ARE PEOPLE AFTER YOU!"

"Yeah, but if I didn't we would of died. You see, I got leafs from out side and used them to cover up your cuts."

Shadow didn't notice that until Juan said so. "You did this for me?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I?"

"Huh? Oh never mind. Come on lets go get ou- ugh!" Cried Shadow. He tried to get out of bed but his back was still hurting him from getting sent to the cave wall twice. Plus each one was harder than the last.

"No can do Shadow. You're still too banged up after that fight four days ago."

"But I have to. I promised you. And I keep my promises. Wait did you say I was out for four days?!" Said Shadow in shock. He didn't think he was hurt that bad.

"Yeah. But don't worry, your awake now. And we can leave this place once you're all better. No you should lay back down and I'll go get some water for you." Juan said while he was heading out of the cave.

"Fine. But you are acting like a mom would if one of her kids would hurt. It's funny really." Shadow said while smirking and laying back down.

"Yeah I guess. I did this for my mom when she was hurt."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Well I'll be right back with some water."

With Shawna

**Well I finally made it to the little brat. **She thought. **Now all I have to do is watch him. Well this is going to be fun.**

She really didn't want to do this mission but she had to. What she really wanted to do was play a double agent thing and work with Walter. And once he had his back turned she would put him in jail (like that will do anything). But she had to do what she had to do.

"Hey were is he going?" She said. Shawna just saw Juan leave the cave. So she did what she had to do. She followed him down to the river. But while she was jumping from tree to tree, a branch fell and made a sound that caught Shadow's ear.

With Shadow

BOOM!!

"What was that?!" Shouted Shadow. "I'd better go check up on Jua- UGH!!" He tried to get up again but his back was still hurting. **UGH!! Pain or no pain I have to find Juan and get him back here NOW! **While he thought that a small tear started coming from his eye.

Soon he was able to stand up. But his back wouldn't let him stay up so he fell right down. **Oh great! Ugh! Now how can I get to Juan now?** So Shadow looked around the cave to see if he can find something to lean on. Suddenly he saw a large branch on the wall. The Shadow tried to grab it but it was to far away.

**Great. Now I have to crawl like a baby.**

And he did. He crawled (like a baby) to the branch, grabbed it, and tried to get up. But once he was up, Juan came back with water.

"Shadow what are you doing up?!" He cried once he saw his friend up.

"Hey get in here NOW!" Shadow cried.

"What why?" Asked Juan in confusion.

"JUST GET IN HERE!!"

"Ok!" Juan said as he got into the cave.

"I knew I shouldn't of let you go outside the cave again."

"Why? Did I do something wrong?"

"No I just heard a branch fall down from a tree. So that means you are being spied on!"

"What?! Oh great! But you should really lay back down."

"Yeah but I'm not laying down. We are getting out of here."

"But we can't! You can't move without your back hurting you."

"I don't care! As long as we get you out of here! NOW LET'S GO!!!!"

Juan was surprised by how much Shadow cared about him. Even though they only meet 5 days ago he acts like they have been friends for life.

"WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!?! LET'S GO!!!!" Said Shadow as he saw Juan space out.

"What? Oh sorry. Let me help you." Said Juan. He stretched out his hand for Shadow's but he slapped it away.

"Don't worry about me! Just GO!"

Now Shadow was pissed. He knew Juan was in danger, but he didn't know why. And Juan didn't care! All Juan cared about was him! Sure it felt nice to be loved but now wasn't the time!

Once they left the cave, Juan didn't run ahead of Shadow. No He stayed by his side. Even though Shadow had told him to go on ahead, Juan always said the same thing. No.

With Shawna

**Well it looks like he is on the move. But who is that next to him? Maybe it is a spy sent by Walter to kidnap him! **She thought.

She wasted no time in catching up to the two boys. Once she was far enough ahead of them though, she jumped out and startled them.

"Who are you?" Asked Juan who was pushed behind Shadow.

"I'm Shawna and I am here to protect you from this spy!" She said while pointing at Shadow.

"What?! I'm not a spy unlike you!" Shouted Shadow who was angry at that statement. He knew it wasn't true but she was brainless.

"Oh really? I bet you are just saying that so you can get closer to Juan!"

"No! I've been helping him since he first stepped foot in here!"

"Yeah right! You have just been "helping" him so he will trust you! And once he trusts you, you'll bring to Walter so he can rule the world!!!!"

"What are you talking about you crazy lady?!?! Who the hell is Walter anyway!?!?"

"Wow, he must of trained you really well." She said.

"No I haven't been trained at all! I have been in these god damn woods for almost my entire life!!!!"

"Yeah ri-"

"SHUT UP!!!!!!" Cried Juan who has had enough of this. "You listen good and you listen well lady! Shadow here has been helping me ever since I got here! And I have helped him to! He got hurt really bad after he fought with some weird kangaroo!"

"Wait what kangaroo?"

"It was some black kangaroo. He was wearing navy blue vest, jeans, and he was bare foot." Said Shadow who wanted this lady to go away.

Shawna did a gasp. "You you you mean you fought hi- hi- him?!"

"Who's him?" Asked both Juan and Shadow confused.

"John…"

"Who?" Asked Juan. He was still confused.

"John. He is one of the people who work with Walter. Walter only sends him as a last resort though. What did he tell you guys?"

"He told me that he want Juan. And that was it really." Said Shadow.

"He also told me that "his master wants me to play with him" or something like that." Said Juan.

"That means he has found you. We have to get you to safety." She said. Then Shawna tried to grab Juan but he refused to go.

"Not with out Shadow!" Cried Juan.

"Oh fine!" So Shawna put Juan on her back and she grabbed Shadow. The she proceeded to jump through the trees until they reached a town.

With John

John was now hopping through the trees in the woods to the cave were he found Juan and Shadow the last time.

"Alright little brats my boss want you to… HEY WERE THE FUCK DID YOU GO?!" He cried once he saw no one was there.

**Damn it Shawna must have them. Better go find them! **He thought.

So he then started to jump through the trees just like Shawna did a few minutes ago.

With Shawna, Juan, and Shadow now at another town

"No I don't need to go to a hospital! I'm fine!" Cried Shadow. Shawna knew Shadow need to go to the hospital but he was being stubborn.

"Oh yes you do. Let's go." She said. She then grabbed Shadow and put him over her shoulder.

"I said no and put ME DOWN!!!!" He cried while punching Shawna's back.

"Come on Shadow is will be ok." Said Juan who didn't like to see his friend go crazy like that, especially since he was hurt.

"SHUT UP AND PUT MY DOWN!!!!"

"Not untill we get there." Said Shawna.

"NO PUT ME DOWN NOW!!!!! I DON'T NEED NO FUCKEN DOCTOR!!!!"

"Oh shut up we are going."

And on the way to the hospital the trio were getting looks. But hey, you would to if you had someone on your shoulder that was saying stuff like, "PUT ME DOWN NOW OR I'LL KILL YOU!!!!" or, "PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN OR YOU WILL BURN IN HELL I SAY!!!! BURN IN FUCKEN HELL!!!!!"

But once they got there Shadow only screamed louder. It was like he was screaming bloody murder. I bet you are wondering why Shadow doesn't like the hospital. Well when he was younger, his father was killed in one. And he saw the whole thing.

When they finally got to the front desk Shawna asked if they can get a room for Shadow.

"Sure but why is he screaming?" Asked the women at the front desk.

"I don't know but once we get in and out, the sooner he will shut up." Shawna cried over Shadow's screaming.

"Ok it will be a few minutes though."

"Alright! Juan why don't you go sit in the waiting room. I'll take care of Shadow."

Juan didn't answer. He was staring at Shadow while he was going nuts.

"JUAN?!"

"Huh? Oh alright." He said and then he went to find a seat.

"Alright Shadow let's go get a seat to."

"NO I DON'T WANT A SEAT!!!! I WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!!"

Shawna just ignored him as she took a seat next to Juan. She was getting a head ack from Shadow's screaming.

"Ummm… Shadow can now see the doctor mam." Said the lady at the front desk.

"Oh finally!" Shawna and Juan said together.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! DON'T LET ME GO TO THAT DEATH HOLE!!!!! I DON'T WANT TO DIE NOW!!!!!" Cried Shadow who was screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Alright Shawna you can lay him down right her." Said the doctor. He was a male crocodile.

"I'll try but I wont guaranty he will stay."

"Don't worry about that. I got something for him."

"Alright."

"NOOOOOOOOO! DON'T PUT ME DOWN THERE!!!!! HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!!!!!!"

But Shawna ignored him as she put him on the bed in the room. Juan just watched this all happen and said nothing.

"Alright Shadow this won't hurt a bit." Said the doctor as he gave Shadow a special shot.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DON'T LET HIM…" Screamed Shadow as he got the shot. He was then knocked out.

"What did you do to him?!" Asked Juan who saw Shadow out like a light.

"Don't worry little boy he'll be fine. He'll just be out for a little while that's all."

"Alright I just don't want him hurt."

"He'll be fine Juan. Now let's go and let the doctor take care of Shadow." Said Shawna.

Once the two left the room, the doctor did an X-ray on Shadow.

"Well this is odd. You don't have any broken bones and yet I can tell you are in a lot of pain. I wonder what happened?"

With Shawna and Juan

"Ok Juan let's go find an Inn to stay at for now." Said Shawna with Juan right next to her.

They were just walking around town to find an Inn.

"Ok Shawna. Hey do you think Shadow will be ok?" Asked Juan while looking into Shawna's eyes.

"He'll be fine, don't worry. All we have to do is wait and see what the doctor says."

"Ok I'm just worried."

"I can tell. But like I said we have to just wait and see what the doctor says."

"Ok… Hey look there's an Inn!" Said Juan as he pointed to a nice Inn.

"Alright nice find Juan! Let's go get us a room!" Said Shawna as the two ran into the Inn.

"Hi welcome to the Comfort Inn!" Said the lady at the front desk.

"Yes hello. We need one room for one adult and two kids." Said Shawna.

"Alright come with me." Said the lady at the desk with Shawna and Juan fallowing her to their room.

"Here you go! Enjoy your stay!"

"Thanks we will! Ok Juan why don't you go to bed and I'm going to go check up on Shadow."

"Wait can I come with you?"

"No you have to stay here. I'll be back."

"Ok but tell how he is when you get back." Said Juan as he layed down.

"Don't worry I will." Said Shawna as she left the room.

(With Shadow)

He was still knocked out. But he was coming to a little bit every second. Just the door opened and in came John.

"Oh what do you know? It's little Shadow. And it looks like you're still hurt after our last encounter. My boss has been looking for you. Come on lets go." He said while grabbing Shadow (who is still knocked out) and dragged him out of the hospital and into his car. But as he was about to drive off, Shawna saw him as she was going to go see Shadow.

"Hey John wait right there!!!!" She cried. But it was too late. John just drove off with a note coming from the dust clouds he was making.

"What's this?" She said as she read it.

This is what it said:

Dear Shawna,

I bet you just saw me leave. But do you know what I have left with? Well that's easy! I left with your little Shadow baby! You can try to get him but I want something. I want Juan. Bring him to the bridge out side of this town tomorrow at noon or else!

With all the love in the world,

John

"Oh…. Crap! SHADOW!!!!" She cried as she ran back to the Inn.

End

So what did you think? Tell my please!!!!!

Bye!!!!!


	4. The trade gone bad

In an unknown location

Shadow was finally coming to. But he didn't open his eyes just yet. This was because he heard voices. Voices Shadow has never heard before and one he knew.

"But boss why do we need him now? The planets don't a line for a few more days." Said one of the voices.

"Because if we get him now we won't have to worry about it later." Another voice said.

"He's right. But what about Shawna? What if she doesn't do the trade?" Said the last voice. But this was the one Shadow knew. It was John.

**Wait I'm with John?! But I was just at the fucken hospital! So how and were am I?** Shadow though.

"She'll have to because we have that!" Shouted the second voice.

Shadow finally decided to open his eyes but he didn't like what he saw. He was in an abandoned warehouse. There were lamps everywhere. There was even a rug under a hanging lamp that was about 10 years old and it was brown with another brown circle in it. And the last thing he saw was that his arms were chained up to a wall.

"Oh look he's up." Said John as he came towards Shadow.

"Were am I?" Asked Shadow.

"Oh your at my warehouse little boy." Said a light grey puma.

"Ok then who are you?!" He shouted in anger.

"I'm Walter. Who are you now little boy?" Asked Walter in a calm voice.

"WHY DO YOU FUCKEN CARE WHAT MY NAME IS?!?!" Shouted Shadow. He really didn't want to be here, he actually wanted to go to the hospital now.

"Oh keep your voice down you little brat!" Said John right in front of Shadow's face.

"MAKE ME!!!!"

The two glared at each other. The looked like they wanted to fight. But then something broke that up.

"BOYS STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!!!!" Cried Walter. He doesn't like to watch fighting.

"He started it oh great Walter." Said John as he bowed down to Walter.

"Kiss up." Said Shadow under his breath.

"What did you just say?!" Said John as he got up and stared at Shadow again.

"Nothing." Said Shadow in a calm voice.

"Oh Walter why can't we just kill him?" Asked John.

"Because we need him to trade with." Said Walter.

"Wait what do you mean by "trade with"?" Asked Shadow who didn't like the sound of that.

"Oh that's right we never told you. And we aren't!" Said John with a little laugh after it.

"No John we should tell him. We are trading you for your friend. Can you guess who it is?" Said Walter.

Shadow looked shocked. But he managed to say, "Juan."

"Bingo!! Now give the kid a prize!" Shouted John.

Shadow didn't say anything.

"Hey what's that matter little br- OWWWWWWWWWW!!!!" Shouted John. Shadow just bit his hand, hard.

"HEY LET ME GO!!!!" John continued to cry while he tried to get his hand back.

But it became more and more difficult because Shadow kept bitting harder and harder. After a while of this, John hit Shadows face which let him free.

"Boys, boys stop this. Come on we have to get ready for the trading at the old bridge." Said Walter as he left the room.

"You are soooooooo lucky I can't kill you were you stand." Said John as he left to.

Now Shadow was all alone.

With Juan and Shawna a few minutes earlier

"What do you mean Shadow has been kidnapped?!?!" Shouted Juan who wasn't any bit happy to hear that his friend was gone.

"I mean what I say. Just look at this ransom note I found." Said Shawna as she handed Juan the note she found.

Juan read it and was shocked. He didn't want Shadow hurt or anything. But the most part, he didn't like the idea of him being traded.

"Don't worry we'll get him back. We will just have to go on with the trade. But I have an idea on how we can keep you both!" Said Shawna. She then told Juan her plan. Juan listened, but he didn't say anything or do anything.

"Oh come on Juan. It will all be alright. Now come on, we need to get to that bridge."

Juan nodded as he got up and left the Inn.

With Shadow

Shadow was trying his hardest to get out of the chains. He was even pushing himself off the wall. Even though it hurt him more than the chains, he just kept going. And by the way, Shadow's back isn't healed just yet. Then, Walter and John came in the room with rope. They didn't want Shadow to escape them so one undid his chains as the other tied his arms behind hi body. They then put a dog collar on him so he couldn't run away.

Then the three of them went out the door and into bright sun light. Actually the sun light was bright to Shadow because he has been in side for a long time.

"Were are we going?" Asked Shadow who just wanted to be let go.

"To the old bridge down town. We are going to do the trade." Said Walter.

"Wow and your not going to pull anything? That's not normal for any evil villain you know. Normal villains just kidnap someone, then get one of their minions to play them in the ransom."

"Shut up you!" Said John as he pushed Shadow.

"And besides I know what I'm doing." Said Walter with a laugh.

"Ok, ok but I have one question." Said Shadow.

"What?" Asked John.

"What is with the collar?" Asked Shadow.

"Oh that is so you can't run away. And so I can do THIS!" Said John as he pulled down on the leash which made Shadow fall down.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Asked Shadow as he tried to get up.

"Nothing. I just like to see you hurt." Said John with a smirk.

"Why you, you are so lucky that I'm tied up! Because if I wasn't, I WOULD KILL YOU!!!!" Shouted Shadow.

"Yeah right! You can't even kill a fly!" Said John getting in Shadow's face.

"OH YES I CAN!!! HELL I CAN KILL ANYTHING I WANT!!!"

"Yeah right!!!!"

"STOP IT!!!!" Cried Walter. "You to have to stop fighting! Now let's get going."

And for the rest of the trip, everyone was silent.

With Juan and Shawna

"Ok we are going to stick to the plan ok?" Asked Shawna.

Juan only nodded. One part of him didn't want to do this. But another part wanted to get this over so he can see his friend again.

"Ok we are here."

Juan looked up hoping he could see his friend. But he didn't see anything but a little girl raccoon wearing a pink dress and pink shoes.

"It's just like villains to be late. Oh hey look there they are!" Said Shawna as she pointed to two people who were brining another person on a leash.

"Hey! Let him go!!!!" Shouted Juan.

"Not until we get you." Said John.

"Ok now let's do the trade. You know what to do." Said Shawna.

Juan nodded as he walked forward. Then Walter and John pushed Shadow to go forward. Once Juan and Shadow meet eyes, Juan just ran for him and hugged him.

"Oh Shadow I'm so glade your ok!!" Juan cried while crying.

"Yes I'm fine. But you have to get out of here. I have a bad felling about these guys." Said Shadow as he looked down at Juan with a serious face.

"What do you mean?" Asked Juan. He didn't understand any of this.

"You might want to just go run the other way."

"Why?"

Just as Juan asked the bridge began to open. And the two of them started sliding towards Walter and John.

"What the?! Juan!! Shadow!!!" Cried Shawna as she was losing sight of the two kids.

"What is happening?!" Cried Juan.

"Just what Walter and John wanted." Said Shadow.

**Perfect. **Thought Walter. "Grab them!!"

Just then Juan was picked up and put on John's shoulder just like Shadow was with Shawna.

"Hey put me down!!!!" He cried and just like Shadow did, he started punching his back.

"It's no use little kid. You are going to finally fulfill your destiny." Said Walter.

"What are you talking about?!"

"Oh you'll understand soon." Said John with a little laugh.

"I DON'T WANT TO!!! JUST PUT ME DOWN!!!!" Cried Juan. Now his punches were getting stronger and stronger. Soon it was actually hurting John.

"OW! Ok you little brat stop that!" He shouted.

"NOT UNTIL YOU LET US GO!!!!" No the punches were starting to give off a little blood.

"OH MY GOD!!! ARE WE ALMOST THERE YET?!?!" Cried John.

"Just a few more minutes." Said Walter.

**Wow Juan has gotten a lot stronger. But he told me before that he never works out. How is that possible?!?!** Thought Shadow. He was amazed on how much damage Juan was doing to John.

"I don't think I can make it! This kid is hurting me to much." Said John who was about to faint from the pain.

"Just hold on! We are almost there! Just run!!!!"

So they did. But as they were running, John was slowing down because of the pain.

"JUST LET US GO!!!!" Cried Juan.

"Juan take it easy! Don't kill the guy!" Cried Shadow for once.

"NOT UNTIL THEY LET US GO!!!!" He cried as his voice was getting a little bit darker.

"OH MY GOD HE'S GOING TO FUCKEN KILL ME!!!" Cried John in pain. If he didn't let this kid go, he would die.

"Don't worry we are here!" Cried Walter.

"OH THANK GOD!!!!" Cried John as he threw Juan into a cage and then locked it. Then Walter put Shadow back up on his wall.

"Hey are you alright?!" He asked.

"I don't know. But I have one thing to say to you Walter."

"And what is that?"

"DON'T LET ME TAKE CARE OF THAT DEMOND CHILD AGAIN!" Cried John as he went to his bed.

"Juan what was all that?! Juan?" Asked Shadow.

Juan didn't say anything because he was knocked out.

**Guess he's to tired after beating up John. But how did he manage to do that?!?!** He thought.

With Shawna

She was finally on the other side of the bridge. But she didn't see Walter and John.

"Oh great were could they of gone?!" She said.

But for now all she could do is run forward and hope for the best.

**I hope the two boys will be ok until I get there. **She thought.

End

Aright!! Fourth chapter completed!!!!!! And now for some time to chills again. But be fore you go, tell me what you think!!!! Please!!!!!

Bye!!!


	5. The last fight part 1 of 3

Alright, alright I know that this chapter didn't go up for a while but things came up and I didn't have time. And I also know that this chapter has 3 parts but I like my chapters at a sertian leval. So this is what I got. Enjoy!!!

With Juan and Shadow

It is now midnight and Juan is finally coming to. He looked around to see were he was. All he remembers was being with Shadow on a bridge. And that's it. He didn't know were he was and he was scared.

**Were am I? Heck were is Shadow?** He thought.

He then turned around in his cage to see Shadow on the wall, sleeping.

"Shadow!" Juan cried.

"Huh? Juan?" Said Shadow in a sleepy tone.

"Shadow were are we?"

"We are in Walter's warehouse."

"Why are we here? How did we get here? And are you alright?"

"Walter has some plan that deals with you, Walter and John brought us here, and yes. Why?"

"It's just because your back was hurting."

"And it still is. But wait why did you beat up John like that? I saw you do it and I liked to see him get hurt, but why did you do it so hard? I saw blood on his back."

"What do you mean? I would never hurt anyone! Even if they kidnapped me!" Shouted Juan. He didn't believe any bit of what just Shadow said.

"Well look at your hands." Said Shadow as he tried to point to Juan's hands.

Juan did but he couldn't believe it. He saw blood on his hands. He couldn't even see his fur color on his hands.

"No. NO! No way could I had of done this to someone!" Said Juan in disbelief.

"Yeah you did. I saw you do it right in front of my eyes." Said Shadow. Juan looked into his eyes and he could tell. It was the truth.

"But how is that possible?! I would never hurt any living being!!!!"

"Hey calm down."

"How can I knowing I hurt an innocent being?!" Said Juan with his voice getting darker again.

"Juan you should seriously calm down! If you don't you might kill us all!!!!" Shouted Shadow.

"I CAN'T!!!! UGHH! WHATS GOING ON?!" Cried Juan with his voice changing from his to a darker one.

"Juan?! Are you ok?!"

Juan didn't answer because the pain inside him was too much for him. But even though he couldn't really hear much, he was able to hear Walter and John enter. He could also see that they brought something with them. **What is that?!?** He thought.

With Shawna

She has finally found the warehouse when everything was going on. She then saw the lights go on from the windows. And in the light, she saw a raccoon like figure go near warehouse. But the weird thing was it looked familiar.

**Who was that? Oh well let's go check out what's going on.** She thought. Then she ran into the building but she couldn't get in. The door was locked. **Oh great!!! Well there is still a way in.** But before she could break down the door, something already did. She looked to her right to see the raccoon she saw before.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Brenden." He said as he ran in.

"Brenden. Hey wait up!!" She said as she ran after him.

With the boys a few doors down

Here everyone is going crazy. Walter and John are keeping their distance from Juan (who is going crazy in his cage) and Shadow can only watching Juan. Soon he was starting to dent the bars.

"Oh my god! Sir we have to get out of here!!" Shouted John.

"No we can tame him. Besides, it's time." Said Walter as he saw Juan break out of his cage.

"JUAN!!!! CALM DOWN!!!!" Cried Shadow who knew that what ever was in front of him wasn't the little wolf kid he first met.

"SHUT UP!!!!" Juan cried as he punched Shadow in the stomach.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Shouted Shadow almost breathlessly.

"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!" Cried Juan again. This time he punched Shadow and almost hit his head. But Juan missed him on porpoise. Shadow only looked at Juan in shock. One, he had never heard him curse before and two, Juan could had of killed him if he didn't miss.

"NOW YOU TO!" Juan shouted as he looked at Walter and John. "WERE IS THE WAY OUT OF THIS HELL HOLE?!?!"

"I'm not telling you." Said Walter in a clam voice like nothing was going on.

"OH YOU'D BETTER TELL ME OR ELSE!!!!" Cried Juan to John who was petrified.

"He won't tell you either. You're just wasting your breath."

"FINE!!!! I'LL JUST FIND MY OWN WAY OUT!!!!"

**Perfect. **Thought Walter. He then threw a devise that landed on Juan's back. Then he cried in pain as he got electrocuted.

"Oh I'm sorry Juan. You can't leave just yet. You'll have to first do us a favor." Said Walter while smirking.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! FINE JUST TURN THIS DAMN THING OFF!!!!" Cried Juan.

With that plea, Walter turned off the devise. "Ok we want you to help us concur the world." Walter told Juan.

"WHAT IF IT WAS THAT THEN NO FUCKEN WAY!!!!"

"Oh but we aren't asking. We are demanding!" Cried Walter as he showed Juan the remote to the devise.

Juan just stared at Walter and the remote. He knew if he wanted to be free, he has to do this.

"Fine." He said in regret.

"Oh exhalent choice! Now come, we must go plan on how to do it!"

"Not so fast Walter!" Cried a voice.

"What the? Who's there?!" He demanded.

"Like you don't know." Said a different voice.

"Shawna?!" He asked.

"And…" She said.

"BRENDEN!!!!" The two cried as the came out of their hiding spots.

"Brenden?! Who the fuck are you?!" Cried John finally.

"It doesn't matter who I am now does it John?" Brenden said. John was confused that this guy knew who he was.

"Yeah. But to me it matters that we get Juan and Shadow back!!" Cried Shawna as she ran for Shadow.

"Don't you touch him!" Cried Walter. He then went to kick Shawna in the back but something stopped him. He was grabbed by Brenden and he sent him to the other wall.

"Thanks." Said Shawna as she tried to undo Shadow's chains.

"Welcome." Said Brenden as he went after John.

"Well Shadow are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine but do you know what's wrong with Juan?" Shadow asked.

"I do but not now. There." She said as she undid the chains.

While this was going on John and Brenden were going at it. There where punches and kicks as fast as the two could go. Brenden was also doing back flips and front flips to dodge and attack. Juan just watched all this go on. He didn't know what to do and who he should fight for. He was just plain out confused. Then something went around his mouth.

"You're coming with me." Said Walter. He then started to drag him away.

"Juan!!" Cried Shadow who followed them.

"Shadow no!" Cried Shawna. But something caught her leg and she tripped. John had taken her down with a whip after hitting Brenden to a wall.

"You're not going any were little lady!" He said.

"Hey let her go!" Cried Brenden once he got off the wall.

Shawna then tried to kick John to gain freedom but the whip prevented this. So Brenden jump kicked John in the face.

"Hey thanks again Brenden."

"Not a problem. Now go get Juan and Shadow! I'll go take care of this dumbbell over! I need a good work out." Said Brenden as he ran after John.

"Fine." She said as she ran in the direction Shadow just went. But a door came down and blocked her exit.

"No one is going anywhere." Said John.

With Juan, Walter, and Shadow

"Juan?! Were are you?!?!" Cried Shadow as he ran down the hall were Juan and Walter just went.

**Crap we are being followed! Oh thank god there's the door! **Thought Walter. So he threw Juan into that room and locked the door.

"WHY DID YOU DO TH-" Cried Juan before he had a hand put on his mouth.

"Shhhhhhhhhhh! Don't say anything!" Whispered Walter.

The two then heard foot steps come and go. They kept quite for a few more minutes and then Juan said, "Ok now answer me this you jack ass. WHY THE FUCK DID YOU BRING ME HERE?!?!" Cried Juan as loud as he could. He hoped that someone could hear him and get him out of there.

"Keep your voice down!" Plead Walter.

"NO I WON'T!! NOT UNTILL YOU ANSWER MY QUESTION!!!!" Shouted Juan. He just wanted to get out of there.

"Fine! But let me show you instead of telling you." Said Walter as he grabbed Juan and dragged him to a machine.

"What the fuck is this?!" Cried Juan as he was thrown down on a table and strapped down.

"This thing will give me all you strength you have! After I get all that, I will take over the world!!!!! But I think I will start by destroying this city, then the state, and so on."

"WHAT?! UGH!! GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!" Cried Juan as he struggled to get out. But it was useless. The straps were made of metal and even with all his strength, it just wouldn't break.

"It is useless Juan!!! There is no way you can get out of this!!!! I made sure of it!" Said Walter as he got on another table. "Let the transfer begin!" He cried as these things attached them self's on Juan's and Walter's heads. Then there was beeping and lights going off everywhere. The next thing that every body noticed was a scream. This scream came from Juan as his strength was getting drained out of him.

With John, Shawna, and Brenden

Right now the Juan's scream can be heard.

"JUAN!!!" Cried Brenden and Shawna as they ran to were the scream came from.

With Shadow

Shadow was close to the room were Juan and Walter were so the scream was a lot louder than were Shawna and Brenden were.

"JUAN!! I'M COMEING!" He shouted as he came to the door were the screaming was coming from. Shadow tried to open the door but (like I said before) it was locked. So he started banging on it.

"LET ME IN!!!! JUAN!!!!" He cried as he banged harder and harder on the door. But it did nothing.

Back with Juan and Walter

Juan was still screaming his head off. And about 50% of all his strength was left. He couldn't feel anything anymore or hear much anymore! But then something happened. The machine stopped draining the energy. It then started to transfer the energy to Walter. He only laughed his crazy man laugh. And this was just about as loud as Juan's screaming.

"JUAN!!!!" Cried Shadow from outside the door. He has had enough of this. He kicked the door a few times. And soon it broke down. Shadow then ran inside but he stopped to see the machine. He then turned his eyes to see Juan on a table.

"JUAN!!!!" He cried as he ran after Juan. "JUAN?! ARE YOU OK?!"

"Hey what are you doing here?!" Cried Walter who just noticed Shadow. "Get out of here!"

"What no way Walter! I won't do anything you say!"

"Fine then. GET HIM!!!!"

As soon as Walter said that, a bunch of robots came out of no were and ran after Shadow. Shadow tried to run away but one of the robots got his legs. Then another robot grabbed his arms and stood him up.

"Hey let me go!!!" He cried. He then struggled to get free but it was no use.

"Its no use little brat! And the energy is almost mine!!!"

This was true. Walter had 90% of the energy. Just then Shawna and Brenden just came in.

"JUAN!! SHDAOW!!" Cried Shawna. She wanted to run after the two but she was stopped. The robots caught her and Brenden a prevented them to move.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Cried Brenden when the robots grabbed him.

"THERE'S NO WAY TO STOP ME NOW!!!" Cried Walter. He had all of the energy now. And there was no stopping him.

"Wow. You look great master!" Said John as he entered. But to his surprise the robots grabbed him to.

"Hey let go! I work with you! Get them off my Walter!!" He cried.

"No John."

"WHAT?!?! BUT I'VE BEEN WORKING FOR YOU FOR A LONG TIME!!! YOU HAVE TO LET ME GO!!!" He cried as struggled franticly.

"I have no need for you anymore. Now if you excuse me, I have something to do before I go." Said Walter as he went over to Juan. Juan looked tired and weak after all his energy was drained. And yet he had a look in his eyes that said he didn't want to go out without a fight.

"You're coming with me." He said. He then undid the straps and carried him away.

"HEY YOU LET H-" Cried Shadow but one of the robots covered his mouth.

And the same thing happened to the rest of the gang (and John). So all they did was watch Walter take Juan away.

**Oh great! How are we going to get out of here?! And how are we going to save Juan?!** Though Shadow. He looked around and saw everyone (but John) with a look like hope was lost. He then looked at John who had a shocked looked on his face. **Poor guy. That must of hurt.**

Then John tried to move. And soon the robots let go of him! Everyone watched him in amazement. Next John walked over to Shadow and freed him. Then Shawna and Brenden.

"Hey thanks." Said Shawna. But John didn't say anything.

"Are yo-" Asked Brenden but Shadow looked at him with a face that said "Don't say anything" on it.

"John thank you for saving us. But now we need to go save Juan." Said Shadow as he ran out.

John and the others followed him and said nothing.

End.

Ok this is part one of this chapter. Oh and remember how I told you that Shawna was my mom, Walter was my dad, and John was my mom's friend who we all like? Well here's someone else to add to the list!!!

Brenden- He is my brother. He likes the Mario games so I was going to put him in Mario closes as one of Mario's transformations in one of his games. And that was a raccoon! But he didn't want to be dressed like that so I put him in those cloths! And he was the little raccoon girl in the last chapter. You know why? HE'S A SPY IN THIS STORY THAT'S WHY!!!

And that's the last one (to add to the list of people I know who are in this story)!!! So please tell me what you think ok?

Bye!!!!


End file.
